NiGHTS in Skyworld
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: A strange jester appeared out of seemingly nowhere... and she had met Pit, the angel of Skyworld. A journey awaits them... a journey of friendship, adventure... and love. Pit x NiGHTS. Female!NiGHTS. Rating might go up in later chapters.
1. Prologue: The Dream

**This is a crossover between the NiGHTS series and Kid Icarus. The pairing is NiGHTS (she is female in this fanfic) x Pit**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**NiGHTS In Skyworld**

**Prologue: The Dream**

_Pit suddenly appeared in a black background. Looking around, he started to panic._

"…_Lady Palutena? Pittoo? Magnus?" He called._

_There was no answer._

_The angel looked around. Everywhere he looked, it was pitched-black. Not a single person was in sight, and nothing was there._

_He then heard a voice._

"_Pit… someone will come to your world… someone…"_

"_Huh…?" Pit asked, "Who's this "someone"? What are you talking about?"_

"_She is… someone who will help you on a journey… a journey… that you will never forget…"_

"_A journey? What? And who's this person you're talking about? Please! Answer!"_

"…_She is…"_

_The voice stopped talking. Pit was desperate for answers._

"_Hello?! Who is it?! HELLO?!"_

_Suddenly, something hit him on the head. He looked up… but there was nothing._

"_Huh?"_

"…_ake up! Hey Pit-stain!" A faint voice called to him. It was familiar…_

* * *

Pit awoke after a pillow struck his head. He got up quickly, rubbing his head. "OW! What the-?"

He looked to see Dark Pit, "lovingly" nicknamed Pittoo, holding a pillow. He gave the light angel a scowl, in which Pit only rolled his eyes.

"Pitto! I was having an important dream!" He cried.

Pittoo then growled. "How many times did I tell you—MY NAME IS NOT Pittoo!" He yelled, "And an important dream?" He then rolled his eyes. "Your important dreams are always about pancakes and hamburgers."

"Not this time." Pit sighed, getting off of his bed, "It's about someone calling me… that a person will come with me in an important journey…"

"You have a wild imagination, Pit-stain…" Pittoo sighed, putting the pillow down and walking off.

"But it's TRUE!" Pit called out, following him to the dining room.

"Yeah, right…" Pittoo scoffed, and when the two came to the dining room, no one was there. "Now look what you did, idiot! We missed breakfast! I should've let you sleep in…"

"Doesn't mean you had to hit me on the head with that pillow!" Pit argued.

The two began to argue until a voice yelled, "Will you two knock it off?!"

The two angels looked to see Lady Palutena standing by the doorway.

"O-oh! Lady Palutena!" Pit ran to her and gave her a bow.

Pittoo rolled his eyes. "Why do you respect her so much? It makes me sick…"

"Shush, Pittoo!" Pit yelled.

Lady Palutena just giggled. Even though they were the same, their personalities were different. Pit was always the jolly type, while Pittoo was always the grumpy type.

"Sorry I'm late, Lady Palutena!" Pit said, his smile bright.

"I have to wake the doofus up…" Pittoo sighed.

The goddess only giggled. "Well, since you two missed breakfast, I'll let you eat something before you two start training together. Don't want you two to train on an empty stomach!"

Pit lighted up, and he jumped for joy.

"YYYYESSS! Thanks, Lady Palutena!" He then ran to sit by the dining table.

"That's a relief…" Pittoo said, also sitting by the dining table.

"I'll get the chefs to cook for you two. Be right back!" Palutena said, walking out of the diner.

"Man, I'm starving!" Pit said, grabbing a fork and a knife.

"You can say that again… good thing that goddess of yours is… nice."

"You should learn from her. She might teach you how to be nice."

"SHUT. UP." Pittoo growled when Pit suggested this.

"Oh come on! You should be nice! If she can't teach you, then I will!"

"Oh brother…"

"See… first you gotta smile! Like this!" Pit put his fingers on both sides of his mouth and stretched his mouth to a big, wide grin, showing off his teeth and his gums.

"I don't want to smile." Pittoo said.

"Oh come on! Try it! You'll like it!" Pit said.

The two argued for a while until a chef came in with some food, to which the two angels ate up.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work, Owl?" A purple jester asked an owl.

The owl, named Owl, looked at the portal in front of them. "Whoo… I think so. Are you sure that you can do this, NiGHTS? The humans might freak out if they see you."

"I don't mind," the jester said, smiling, "if I get in trouble, I'll call you and head back to the Dream Gate. Besides… I always wanted to see what that other world looks like… who knows; I might see Will and Helen again!"

"Whoo… that would be nice… very well. Go on."

"Take care of the Dream Gate, Owl! See you!" The jester called, and she flew in the portal, waving goodbye to her owl friend.

"Whoo! Take care, NiGHTS!"

* * *

**And that's it! Hope you enjoy the beginning of this epic adventure! ;)**

**Comment/review please :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

**And here's chapter one of this new adventure!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

NiGHTS was suddenly teleported to a strange village. She looked around. It doesn't seem to look like the world that Will and Helen had described.

Realizing that she was in full view of humans seeing her, she quickly hid in an alleyway. She examined the humans that walked by. They… wore different clothes than what the Visitors wore.

_This is strange… _NiGHTS thought, _Am I… in the wrong world?_

That's when she heard a scream. She looked and saw a little boy being attacked by a strange creature. It had a large, one eye.

The boy was crying, lying on the ground, unable to move due to being paralyzed with fear. The eye readied its charge…

NiGHTS had to do something. She quickly flew to the eye, and she killed it by using a Drill Dash.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, and he saw the purple jester in front of him.

"Wh-who are you?" The boy asked nervously.

NiGHTS turned to face the boy, and before she could even introduce herself, she saw more eyes attacking other people.

"Run, get out of here. I'll take care of them!" She said, flying towards the eyes.

The boy, still confused, listened and ran off to a safe area.

The people were running and hiding from the monsters, and NiGHTS flew in front of them, protecting the people.

"Back off!" She cried.

More monsters came, but she didn't care. She will destroy every one of them so that the people can be safe.

* * *

Pit and Pittoo had been training for a while, and after that, they took a break. They sat on the clouds near the temple, talking… well, at least Pit tried to.

"Hey! Look at that cloud! It looks like an ice cream cone!" Pit said, pointing at an ice cream cone-shaped cloud. Pittoo only scoffed.

"Oh come on! You're so antisocial, c'mon, talk a little!"

"I don't talk to people." Pittoo sighed.

"B-but we're friends! Friends talk, laugh…"

"I am NOT your friend! Can't you get that through your thick skull?!" Pittoo yelled.

"Geez, you don't have to yell…" Pit said, oblivious to what Pittoo actually said, "I'm just trying to be nice to you…"

"Shut up." Pittoo said, getting up and leaving. Pit only sighed. Looking up at the sky, he started to think.

All his life… he never had any friends. Even though that his soldiers and Palutena's army was helpful, they don't talk to him much. They were just too busy with their duties. Magnus was just rude to his goddess, plus he's a human, so he can't visit him in Skyworld. And Pittoo… he tried to be friends with his darker twin, but it seemed to not be working. He only just scoffed at his attempts to be friendly.

He only considered Lady Palutena as his friend… actually, more like his mother.

All of this thinking made him sleepy, so he fell asleep.

* * *

"…_it. Pit…"_

_Pit woke up, and he realized he was in the same area again: the pitch-black darkness around him._

_He looked around to find the voice, but he saw no one._

"_She will appear to you… soon."_

"_Please, whoever you are," Pit said, trying not to beg, "please tell me who this "she" is… I really wanna know."_

"_You'll find out soon enough, Pit… soon…"_

"_What about the journey?"_

"_That… will come shortly once you meet her..."_

_The voice then said nothing._

_Pit still was confused. A journey? And someone will meet him? What was all this about?_

* * *

"…it! PIT!"

Pit was suddenly awoken by the goddess's voice, and he looked up to see her standing over him. Her face was written with fear and panic.

"Lady Palutena? What's wrong?" Pit asked.

"The Underworld army is attacking a village!"

Pit was shocked. It had been a year since the Underworld army and Hades was defeated. How did they get back?

"I'll help, Lady Palutena! Show me where to go, and I'm on my way!"

Pit quickly ran inside the temple, and he chose a bow and arrow to fight. He then ran out of the gates and jumped out. His wings suddenly turned blue, and he began to fly.

"Lady Palutena? Is Pittoo coming as well?" Pit asked.

Palutena shook her head. "Sadly, no. You know what he always said: "I serve no one!""

"Right… but he could at least be helpful!" Pit said, as he shot down a Monoeye.

"I know… maybe make him do dishes and cook dinner for us." She giggled.

Pit smirked. "That sounds like a good job for him!" He said, shooting down more Monoeyes.

"By the way… now that the Underworld army was revived… does that mean Hades had come back?" Pit asked as he shot down a Keron.

"I'm… not sure, Pit. I don't see Hades anywhere…"

"Well, that's helpful." Pit sighed.

"I can see the village. I'm letting you go there right now."

Pit was then flown to the village, and he landed on an alleyway.

"I can sense monsters to your left. Be careful, Pit!" Palutena said.

"I will, Lady Palutena." Pit said, turning to his left and running out of the alleyway.

What he saw surprised him.

A strange, purple jester was killing off the Monoeyes.

"Whoa! What kind of monster is that?!" Pit cried.

"I… have no idea, Pit. But it seems that it's defeating the monsters as well."

"Do you think it's part of the Underworld Army?" Pit asked, shooting off some Shemums.

"By the looks of it, no. Unless it decided to betray the army…"

"Well, whatever it is… it's nice to have a fighting partner!" Pit cried, jumping in to attack the Monoeyes surrounding the jester.

The jester turned to see a human… with wings.

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked.

"No time for introductions, Underworld creature! Let's roll!" Pit said, cutting up another Shemum.

"…Underworld?" She asked, confused as she Drill Dashed a Monoeye to death.

"Huh? You don't know what the Underworld is?" Pit asked.

"No I don't." The jester called as she sent out purple bolts of energy to kill some Shemums.

"Huh… that's weird. Where ARE you from, anyway?"

"Nightopia." The jester said, sending out another purple bolt of energy to kill a Monoeye behind her.

"Nightopia? Never heard of it." Pit said as he sliced a Monoeye in half.

"You never heard of it? Huh… you're a strange human."

That got Pit. Hard. He stopped fighting, and he started to think of his past…

He wasn't paying attention to a Ganewmede sneaking up behind him, and the monster began to form a spike ball in its mouth.

The jester noticed this, and she quickly flew towards the angel. "WATCH OUT!" She yelled.

Pit was snapped out of his thinking when he was suddenly shoved out of the way by the jester. Pit hit the ground, and when he got up, he saw the Ganewmede spitting out the spike ball, and it hit the jester. The jester screamed and she hit the ground.

"OH NO!" Pit cried, running to her. He grabbed her lifeless body and shook it. "Hey! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Pit cried in a panic.

"PIT! Behind you!" Palutena called. Pit turned to see the Ganewmede jumping at him. Pulling out his bow, he shot an arrow at the eye, and therefore defeating it.

There were no monsters around, and the villagers were running to the two.

"What is that thing?"

"Is it part of Lady Palutena's army?"

Pit said nothing as he stared down at the jester's body.

"Pit, are you all right?" Palutena asked.

"I'm fine, Lady Palutena, but…"

"She looks fine. Just unconscious."

"That's a reli-huh? How do you know that it's a she?" Pit asked.

"I have my talents," Palutena said, "but I'll have to take you back and help you heal her."

A beam of light surrounded Pit and the jester, and they flew to the sky to return to Palutena's temple.

* * *

**Who is that strange creature that helped Pit? (I know… :P) Find out in the next exciting episode of Dragon—I mean, NiGHTS in Skyworld!**

**Comment/review please :)**


End file.
